What If. . .
by Simplicit1
Summary: What if Quistis had to choose between Seifer and Irvine? (reviewz dunt help-not from wat i knoe)
1. WHAT IF?

**. . .WHAT IF. . .  
**By: siMpLiCiT1**  
**_  
  
  
_

I ran into a friend of yours the other day...  
and I asked her how you've been,  
She said 'my girl is fine, just bought a house, got a job.  
Real good man.'  
  
  
Quistis paused, as she gaped up at the man that stood before her. She let out a breath, as her ice blue eyes turned her gaze to aside. There was a long pause, as Seifer simply stood there, waiting for an answer. Even if it were quick, at least he would have known by then. How could a woman like herself, even be able to make him wait that long? The last thing Seifer ever carried was patience. It definitely wasn't part of him at all. Quistis' arm slowly crossed her chest, as she soon grew exasperated. Her eyes slowly turned to the man's, as the words dared not to come out.  
  
  
_I told her I was glad for you; that's wonderful  
But does she ever ask 'bout me?  
She said 'she's happy with her life right now  
Let her go, let her be. . .  
  
  
_Irvine slowly turned his head away, as he noticed Selphie solemnly walking in, not at all her usual upbeat self. His blue eyes slowly trailed away, as he slouched back in the chair, letting even the most littlest things get to him. He had never really been that confused in his life, or at least most of it. On regular occasions, he would have never let a girl at the least get to him.   
"Heeey, Irvine!" Selphie squealed, resuming her posture, as she took a seat in the chair beside him. Irvine slowly flashed her his trademark smile, as his hands hovered over the other, struggling to stay still. "What's wrong?" Selphie's voice sounded out, as his dark eyes met the young woman's.  
"Nothin'," he replied, reluctantly, forming a false smile.  
"Cheer up, eh?" the woman exclaimed, using his own words against him.  
  
_  
And I told myself I would, but something in my heart just would not let you go,  
I just wanna know. . .  
  
  
_ "So...," Rinoa uttered, her eyes turned to Quistis, as a smile reluctantly played across her thin lips. "Have you talked to him?" The young blonde woman slowly gazed up, as she began to fiddle around with her gloves.  
"No...," Quistis uttered, softly, deep in thought, as she felt the many emotions run through her. But nothing at all surpassed the pain and confusion she felt. If only he were there...then maybe everything else wouldn't have been so bad as it were at that very same moment. She honestly didn't know where to head off to this time around. It was as though she was stuck in decision between a fork in the road. Something that could really change her life...  
  
  
_What if we were wrong about each other?  
What if you were really made for me?  
What if we was 'sposed to be together?  
Would that not mean anything?  
What if that was `sposed to be my house that you go home to every day?  
How can you be sure that things are better?  
If you can't be sure your heart is still here with me  
Still wanting me  
  
  
_ "So...ya know, anything new, Seifer?" Raijinn uttered, rubbing the back of his neck, waiting for pretty much a curt reply. Seifer turned to the man, as he solemnly kept on walking, without a least bit of courtesy. He wasn't in the mood for questions and quick answers. The thing he hasn't been doing for that past hour.  
"RAGE," Fujinn sounded, as she glared at Raijinn, who was now lost in thought.  
  
  
_Your friend asked me if there was someone special in my life that I was seeing  
I told her there was no one in particular  
There's just I, myself, and me  
I told her that I dream of you quite often  
She just cut her eyes at me  
She said you got a home, you're very happy  
So just stop your meddling  
  
_  
The blonde woman hesitated, as her eyes turned to the man that stood beside her. Seifer cocked his head to one side, as his eyes glanced over to her, then turned back to the broad sky. His arms solemnly crossed his chest, as he stood in the quietness that surrounded them.  
"Do you honestly think I'd do that?" his voice uttered, interrupting the silence.  
Quistis paused, glancing downward, "I don't know...but knowing you, you don't give in that easily." The sudden statement caused a smile to his lips, as his eyes fixed upward.  
  
  
_I told her that I won't  
I said things were cool, but I guess I was wrong,  
I still can't move on.  
  
  
_ "He's not gonna be the only man you're ever goin' to love," Irvine uttered, a smile across his lips, as the statement caused Quistis' sudden attention. Her blue eyes studied his, as she nervously glanced away.  
"What are you talking about?" the young woman uttered, a bit lost in thought and surprise to what the man had just said.  
Irvine smiled, as he slowly sat up on the grass, pulling the small puppy into his lap, "You know it better than I do." Quistis smiled, as it slowly faded, along with that sudden urge to just tell him everything. Everything she had ever felt so far. Those same lost feelings that she didn't want stepped on. But just him being there, was hard enough.  
  
  
_Hugs and the kisses, all the love we make  
What the hell do you expect me to say?  
What if it's really 'sposed to be this way?  
  
  
_ "I won't forget that..."  
"Oh, you've got that choice, Lady. And I reckon it be a good one..."  
  


  
_What if you're really sposed to be with me?  
  
  
_

**NOTE: umm you must have really been confused! Well, it's just some important scenes you could say, from my actual story. Which is to start in the next coming chapter. I guess you could say this was kinda like another one of my previews/summary. Yeah, but did you get where I was getting at? ^-^ REVIEW PWEEZE? O yeah-that song-babyface-what if.**  



	2. A NOTICE

_"You could catch me in the clubs, substituting lap dances for love,  
Goin' home to an empty house, thinkin' who should I call for some fun.  
I never knew love, until you loved,  
Never thought that I'd fall in love. . ."  
  
  
_

His eyes seemed distant at that moment, as its blues seemed to have dimmed from the previous night. Irvine Kinneas slowly leaned forward, as he pulled at his lids, eyeing himself, solemnly. The tall man let out a breath, as he slowly stood up straight, staring at his seemingness changing reflection in the clear mirror. His hands gently pressed against the sink counter, as he continued to get lost in thought.  
"Hey, Sweetie," a woman's voice uttered, as she slowly came up behind him, happily wrapping her arms around the man's bared torso. Irvine glanced over one shoulder, as he flashed her a bit of an unfamiliar smile. He didn't know how he could have stand it _that _long. Who would have ever thought that of all people he would have been the first on her list. After all, Sirinya Brask was the ever so popular_ virgin _of Balamb Garden at all cost. Well, of course she wasn't the only virgin, but guys just seemed to have that sudden urge for a woman like she.  
It came quite funny to Irvine at times, considering how one girl would have gotten exposed so badly, and didn't' know a thing of it. She was probably not at all his type either way. Sure, she was pretty. That tall, dark, mysterious look. Sirinya slowly moved over in front of the tall man, as she slowly wrapped her arms gently around his neck, her apple green eyes gazing into his.  
"So how 'bout it?" the woman's voice sounded out, as her black hair swayed below her shoulders. Irvine paused, a bit confused, as his hands limped at his side without trying to circle around her petite figure.  
"How 'bout what?" he questioned, his expression saying it all. Sirinya let out a short laugh, as her arms pulled away, a smile upon her lips.  
"You're not gonna give me anything?" There was a long silence that came shortly after, as one of Irvine's eyebrow arose, a bit shocked at her seemingly repulsiveness. So much for that innocence, he thought solemnly, a bit of a smile upon his lips.  
"What was it that you wanted?" he asked, resting one hand on the counter, as his dark blue eyes gaped at her. The young woman's hands slowly placed upon her hips, as she let out a frustrated sigh of disturbance.  
"Well," Sirinya began, her smile slowly fading, "The least you could do is give me a sign of our love for each other." The sudden statement seemed to catch Irvine off guard, as his trademark smile played across his lips.  
"Sign of love?" he uttered, as though it were some practical joke. The woman rolled her eyes, as she suddenly stormed out of the bathroom, walking over to the bed, slowly pulling on her clothes.  
"Is that all you could do, ask questions? I was expecting more of a 'Yes, baby.'" There was a short pause, as Irvine solely stood at the bathroom doorway, without a least bit of an attempt to imply anything. His words could only harm him at that moment. Sirinya slowly stood up, as she immediately headed towards the door, turning around for another time.  
"I should have known a guy like you would never have commitment," she scolded, her voice harsh, as she waited for his reply.  
Irvine slowly crossed his arms over his chest, as he gently leaned against the brim of the bathroom door, "I do have commitment."  
The brunette rolled her eyes, as she quickly turned the knob, "No. What a dog and a bitch has is COMMITMENT." Irvine's expression suddenly turned cold, as his blue eyes looked lost.  
"Oh, now that's _low,_" he uttered, hugely offended although he hadn't shown it.  
"BITE ME," Sirinya retorted, as she quickly exited, slamming the door behind her.  
  
  
Quistis Trepe slowly turned over one shoulder, as she noticed Seifer Almasy coming in her direction, this time alone for once. She would often wonder why he had actually came back to Garden, after all of the things that had happened before, and how on Earth had she become an Instructor again. Were they really waiting for her to fail a second time?  
"Quistis," Seifer greeted, that same everlasting smirk upon his face, as his arms dangled at his sides. Quistis flashed him a weary smile, as she slowly turned to face the tall blonde man.  
"What brings you here, Seifer?" the young woman questioned, her arms slowly crossing her chest, as her ice blue eyes pierced into him.  
"Quit the bullshiting, Instructor," the man retorted, a bit of a smile this time around. Quistis hesitated, as she waited for the man to continue, which he hadn't at all seemed for that view. There was a long pause before she made an attempt to commence.  
"Listen, Sei---," Quistis began, but was suddenly cut short.  
"No, you listen," Seifer said, as his green eyes seemed to continuously taunt her, "We've got an_ appointment_, did you happen to remember that?" The young woman rolled her eyes, as she turned her gaze aside, a bit exasperated.  
"I've got a class, Seifer," Quistis replied, her eyes turning back to the young man, as he continued to eye her.  
"What, you don't got time for your 'ole favorite student'?" the blonde man mocked, as a please smile seemed to fix upon his lips.  
"Favorite?" Quistis laughed, as she let her hands fall at her sides, "I don't recall that." Her eyes opened wide, as she felt him suddenly hover closely over her.   
"You don't hafta go through with that act, Instructor Trepe," Seifer uttered, his voice low, as he then stood up straight. Quistis sighed, as she shook her head, turning the opposite direction, when she suddenly felt his hand clasped tightly onto her wrist, causing her to turn around.  
"It doesn't look right," Seifer finished, an evil grim in his eyes.  
Quistis immediately pulled away, as her hand held onto her opposite wrist, "_This_ doesn't look right. Now, if you'll have some courtesy and excuse me."   
"You wouldn't want the Headmaster go off thinkin' that you didn't _try _to help me, did you?" the man muttered, shoving his hands into his coat pocket. Quistis paused, she obviously didn't at all like the tone in his voice. It was as though, he had continued to threaten her again and again. Or perhaps, more like black mail. He seemingly enjoyed pushing her buttons. He was probably the first person, who was actually good at it.  
The young woman let out a breath, as her arms again crossed her chest, "What is it?"  
Seifer smirked, "All right, now that's a good instructor."  
  
  
"What was it?" she questioned, her blue eyes gazing forward, as she watched the Balamb students on their daily routine. It was quite rowdy as usual, for class wasn't in session for another 1500 hours or so.   
Seifer paused, as his gaze stayed fixed in the same direction as the young woman, "Would you even bother..." Quistis' eyes turned to him, as she quickly glanced away, taking in to his sudden urge of a question. She didn't know whether the man was stating it or asking of something.  
"Maybe if you'll make me understand," she replied, reluctantly.  
"Sad ain't it," Seifer uttered. She couldn't help but notice how his ego slowly began to fade, she didn't know whether or not he had realized it, himself. It wasn't at all the Seifer everyone came to know.  
"I didn't wanna come back here," he began, solemnly, as his head turned to the bright skies just above, "I don't know why I'm tellin' you this. You'd be the last person, next to Chicken Wuss and Puberty Boy." There was a bit of a laugh at the end, as he reluctantly turned in the opposite direction.  
"No," Quistis began, her eyes slowly gazing downward, as a thought entered her mind. She didn't' know why he began at the things he did, but she obviously had some care in her to take him in as a person rather than the problematic he really was. "I want to know," she uttered, as she slowly turned to face his side.  
"Here," Seifer replied, as he suddenly pulled a sheet of folded paper out of his coat pocket. Quistis hesitated, as her eyes turned to the man that stood beside her. Seifer cocked his head to one side, as his eyes glanced over to her, then turned back to the broad sky. His arms solemnly crossed his chest, as he stood in the quietness that surrounded them.  
"Do you honestly think I'd do that?" his voice uttered, interrupting the silence.  
Quistis paused, glancing downward, "I don't know...but knowing you, you don't give in that easily." The sudden statement caused a smile to his lips, as his eyes fixed upward, Quistis taking the paper from him.  
"Don't think too highly of yourself, Instructor," the man laughed, as he suddenly made way into the other direction, without turning back. "It's Matron's note, not mines." A disgusted look slowly fell upon Quistis' face, as she then unfolded the paper, reading the cursive:_ Meet in Cid's office at 1900s.   
  
  
_

"What's in a name, is life just a game?"  
  
  
  


**NOTE: WeLL, that was for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Is it at all bad? I was really developing a story line for where I was headed earlier. So whatchu thinking so far huh? Hope you can review with comments! Thanks and please stick around, is my story worth continuing?**


	3. CONFIRMED

_"I betcha that I can read your mind, tell you everything you're goin' through. Baby, I try to find a thousand reasons why you're alone and actin' so cold. . ."  
  
  
_

The knob slowly turned, as Quistis glanced in, noticing Headmaster Cid sitting in his usual desk chair. The rounded man greeted her with a willing smile, as he reluctantly stood up, and instructed her to a chair beside another. There was a long pause, as Irvine Kinneas' eyes glanced behind his shoulder, as it met hers.  
"Oh," Quistis uttered, nearly a sudden urge. She slowly sat down beside the tall cowboy, as her hands prompt on her lap. "You called?"  
Cid slowly ran to a form of papers stack on his desk, as he continued to speak, "Well, yes. I've checked all sessions, and it seems your class schedule would fit another student."  
"Matron insisted this?" Quistis questioned, abruptly. Cid shook his head, with that same everlasting smile he always wore.  
"We all know that Irvine isn't yet a SeeD," the round man began, "and after transferring here for permanent stay at Balamb Garden, its under our regards to request a class for SeeD cadets." Quistis' blue eyes slowly glanced over at Irvine from the corner, as she let out a sigh, but in place a bright smile.  
"If you insist," the young woman initiated, "It would be my pleasure. If you'll excuse me, I've got something to attend to." With that, she slowly arose from her chair, as she exited the doorway, Irvine following after.  
"I hope you know the schedule and what's expected," Quistis said, without checking to see if he had been behind her.  
Irvine shrugged, as his hands dove into his coat pocket, "Shouldn't be any worse than Galbadia. After all, havin' a teacher like you, Quistis. It would be _my_ pleasure."  
The young blonde woman reluctantly swung around, her eyes peered up into his. She smiled, slightly, "Yes. And from this point, you will adress me as Instructor Trepe."  
A smile slowly found way to Irvine's lips, as he replied, "What? No exeptions? Considering we went through that whole---"  
"Irvine," Quistis uttered, her eyes fixed upon his, "I tolerate you." With that, the young woman slowly turned into the opposite direction, leaving him to stand there, pondering on her sudden words. Irvine's eyebrow rose, as he gently rubbed the back of his neck, turning towards the dorm rooms. Tolerate? It couldn't help but cause the man to laugh a bit. What, was he some kind of child or pet to be tolerated?  
"Irvine!" a voice called out in the distance, as he quickly swung around on que. He let out a breath, as he noticed another angered looking expression upon Sirinya's face. She quickly made way to him, as her eyes pierced into his. "I was lookin' for you."  
"There's alot of people lookin' for me, dear," Irvine replied, reluctantly shrugging it off as he continued to walk down the corridor.  
"Are you still mad at what I said earlier?" Sirinya questioned, as she kept pace beside him.  
"No," was his curt reply, as his eyes never met hers. "You had the right to say what you did. It doesn't bother me."  
Sirinya rolled her eyes, as she came to a stop, letting him walk ahead, "So the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't bother you?" Irvine quickly paused in his tracks, as he swung around, a confused questionable look upon his face.  
"Oh, that got your attention," the young woman retorted, sarcastically. She immediately came to his side, as her hands pressed on his arm. "I'm sorry....if I could make it up to you, you know I would." There was a long pause, as Irvine simply gawked back at her, without a train of thought of words to comply. What was he supposed to say? 'Yes, I commit to you'? She wasn't exactly what he'd have in mind as a soulmate. God, the word probably didn't even exist in his vocabulary.  
"Listen, Sirinya," Irvine began, simply, as he felt her arms encircle around his neck, "I'm not for that rite now. I've got classes to think about." Ooo, some excuse, he thought, but hey, its a start.  
"Yeah, I heard," the young woman began, removing her arms from him, "Well...I'll just leave you alone for today. I'll see you again soon, right?" Irvine slightly closed his blue eyes as he nodded, in agreement. Sirinya smiled, as she gently kissed him on the cheek and headed in the other direction.  
  
  
  
**NOTE: OKae, I knoe that was a fairly short chapter. Hope you can still keep reading more as I write more. Writer's block right now. I'm confused with this chapter. Sorry so short! ^ - ^ Ill be sure the next chapter is much longer. Thanks!**


End file.
